A widespread problem of components that operate with acoustic waves is that during the operation of the components, on the surface on which the wave is formed, undesirable diffractions of the wave occur, as do mode dispersions. A further undesirable effect is formation of mode peaks in the excited wave. It would furthermore be desirable to minimize or, if possible, to eliminate edge effects that occur. Undesirable edge effects include, for example, undesirable excitation and scattering in the region of the electrode gap, and also differences in wave velocity in the electrode gap region compared with the region between the electrodes. Moreover, formation of undesirable transverse modes can occur, for example, in the region of the electrode gaps.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a component that operates with acoustic waves which largely avoids undesired diffraction of the wave and likewise mode dispersion. It could also be helpful to eliminate mode peaks as far as possible without an energy loss and to avoid undesirable edge effects.